


There For Each Other

by saladfingers



Series: There For Each Other [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: Snake is a morning person, whereas Ace is a night person





	There For Each Other

The alarm clock goes off at seven-thirty in the morning. Snake quickly turns it off before his roommate wakes up in a rage. He runs a quick shower, gets dressed, and grabs a Pop-Tart on his way out the door. Said door is heavy for the young man, especially when trying to refrain from creaking while opening or shutting.

He runs through his studies and works through a week's supply of pencils in under a day. Studying always brings him to bite through his pencils in the hopes that he takes all the necessary notes and that the professor will not call on him.

After his classes, Snake returns to the dorm at three in the afternoon. Ace has just woken up and proves that he doesn't know the definition of modesty. Snake is used to this, so he no longer blushes. Instead, he more or less ignores the older man as he gets dressed for his job.

"How much you gettin' for dis carpenter's job, anyway?"

"Thissss one's for the mayor. Sss'fifty persss hour."

"Nice gig. Dat ain't cheap stuff."

Snake nods in agreement. When Ace finally pulls on a pair of jeans, grabbing his shades and a white tank top, the boys leave together. Snake walks Ace to the parking lot in companionable silence. Ace gives Snake a haste kiss before Snake climbs on Ace's bike, and Ace starts walking to health class.


End file.
